Bienvenue au camps Saint Laris
by missbizkiss
Summary: Le Camps Saint Laris, specialisé dans la réabilitation des sorcier sang pur est fier de vous conter l'histoire d'un de ses turbulent pensionaire le fameux Sirius Black. SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dis clamer : tous est a J K Roling sauf certain personnages sortit des profondeur abyssale de ma conerie de mon cerveaux.

Bienvenue au Camps Saint Laris.

Prologue :

Projets de vacance.

Sirius se tenait droit face à sa mère avec cette même attitude qu'elle détestait voir sur lui. Cela il le savait et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'adopter en sa présence. Cette mère qu'il détestait tant cette mère qui il ne le savait pas encore avait pour lui de grand proges. Madame black elle jubiler rien qu'a imaginer la réaction de son fils quand elle le lui dirait. Quand elle lui dévoilerait la destination de ses vacances annuelles. Cette année nul maison de vacance en France ou en Bulgarie. Cette année il irait la ou elle voulait au centre de réhabilitation des jeunes sorciers sangs pur. Avant que madame Malefoy ne lui en parle elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'un tel établissement existait. C'était cher mais pour la réputation des black aucune dépense n'était inutile surtout pas celle la. Il devait y restait un mois et s'il le fallait beaucoup plus. La bas il apprendrait à se conduire comme il le devait apprendre les valeurs que tous sang pur devait appliquer. Elle savait que tous changerait la bas que c'était le dernier espoir qu'elle avait.

Sirius attendait que sa mère parle, lui dise ce qu'il y avait de ci important. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec James il projetait de faire un tour dans le quartier moldu. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'a partir de ce soir sa vie ne serait plus la même. Enfin pourtant la matriarche des Black daigna lui adresser la parole avec un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Tout de suite il flaira l'entourloupe.

-Nous en avons assez Sirius ton père et moi, de tes mauvaise fréquentations, lui annonça t-elle de but en blanc. Comme aucune des punitions que tu as reçue ne daigne changer ta façon de vivre, avec un sourire elle caressa le manche de sa cane que bien souvent enfant il avait pu prendre dans le dos, nous t'envoyons dans un centre de rééducation.

Le brun fronça les sourcils sous la nouvelle, qu'entendait-elle par centre de rééducation ? Il se tut cependant conscient qu'elle n'avait pas finit.

-La bas tu y apprendras à vivre Sirius.

-A vivre ? questionna t-il ironique.

Sa mère afficha une moue contrarié et elle se plongea dans les yeux de son fils essayant de les lui faire baissaient mais il soutint son regard et se permis même de sourire davantage. Intérieurement elle enrageait.

-Ta manie de fréquenter des sang-mêlé tel que ton Potter et sa sang de bourbe répugnante de petite amie m'insupporte mon fils. Je ne t'ai élevé ainsi et il est grand temps que tu te conduises tel que l'on attend de toi.

-J'ai compris mère, quand vous disiez apprendre a vivre. C'est apprendre à être un parfait mangemort ?

Elle secoua la tête et se leva.

-Je ne veux aucune remontrance, tu iras la bas c'est tout. Tu pars demain tache de faire tes bagages au plus vite. Sort maintenant j'ai des choses à faire.

-Pourrais-je au moins savoir combien de temps cela dureras ?

-Le temps qu'il faut mon fils le temps qu'il faut. Dans ton cas je pense que ce serra long, très long.

Sirius quitta la pièce furieux en claquant durement la porte. Comment osait-elle ? Cette veille peau de vache faisait décidément tout pour lui gâcher la vie. Rapidement il gagna sa chambre et laissa exploser sa colère. Il l'a saccagea comme il ne l'avait jamais fait mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta il n'était toujours pas calmer. Il attrapa son miroir a double sens, le même que James avait et prononça son nom. Le visage souriant du brun lui apparut.

-Salut Patmol, alors prêt pour ce…, James venait d'apercevoir l'état de la chambre de son meilleur ami il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de la colère présente sur le visage de Sirius, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux venir ? Maintenant ?

-Bien sur quelle question. Par la cheminée ?

-Sirius hocha la tête.

Je t'attends.

Et la communication s'arrêta la. Le brun attrapa son paquet de cigarette. Que Merlin bénisse les moldu et quitta sa chambre. Dans le petit salon il disparut dans les flammes verte de sa cheminé et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était chez les Potter. James l'y attendait avec Remus et tous deux affichaient une mine inquiète. Il s'épousta et sortit de la cheminé. Sirius respira un bon coup et Lunard s'avança vert lui.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

-Figurez-vous que je vais passer mes vacances dans un centre de rééducation pour sang pur.

-Genre. Encore une idée de tes parents c'est ça ?

-Je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir trouver ça pour me faire chier elle a rien de mieux a faire de sa vie.

James afficha quand même un sourire pour calmer son ami.

-Tu part quand ?

-Demain .

-Merde. Déjà ?

-Patmol hocha la tête. Mais Remus qui réfléchissé jusque la le questionna.

-C'est quoi le programme de ton centre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que la veille m'a dit c'est une je suis censé apprendre a vivre comme les sangs pur.

-Je le sens mal moi. Ca va être une conerie genre a mort les moldu et les sangs de bourbe. Vive la suprématie des sangs purs.

-Ouai.

James sourit.

-Ils vont nous changer notre cher Patmol en conard frigide et hautain.

Remus ria avec James.

-Après faudra l'appeler monsieur Black.

-Tu parle Lunard il nous forcera a dire maitre.

En illustrant ses paroles James s'agenouilla au pied de Sirius et couina.

-Maitre Sirius pardonnez moi de ne pas être aussi intelligent et aussi beau que vous. Je me jette a vos pieds et j'implore votre pardon.

Sirius s'accorda un sourire et passa de manière théâtrale sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Enfin tu reconnais que je suis meilleur que toi.

James se releva et toujours avec le sourire et regarda Remus disparaître dans la cuisine.

-Dans tes rêves mon cher Patmol personne n'égalera jamais ma grandiosité.

-Tu parles je la piétine déjà ta grandiosité.

Ils se tournèrent vert Lunard qui revenait avec trois bouteilles de bière au beurre décapsuler.

-Ca va les cheville vous deux ? Pas trop hors norme ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire et les deux amis récupèrent chacun une bouteille.

-On a tous faut Sirius c'est Remus le meilleur c'est toujours lui qu'a les boissons.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Aller les gars on trinque.

-A quoi Lunard ?

-Au Marraudeur

Sirius éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai James c'est notre bon Lunard le plus intelligent.

Tous trois joyeux bien décidé à passer une bonne soirée entre ami trinquèrent en riant. D'un même ensemble ils s'écrièrent.

-Au maraudeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenue au Camps Saint Laris.

Chapitre 1:

Le Camps Saint Laris

Sirius vérifia une nouvelle foie sa valise regardant bien qu'il avait son miroir a double sens et sa baguette. Même si sa soirée d'hier l'avait quand beaucoup réconforter il stresser quand même. Il ne pouvait pas se l'empêcher, il ne savait pas ce que serait ses vacance et ce qu'il ferait vraiment la bas. Un léger coup a la porte le sortit de ses rêveries et il alla l'ouvrir, Lasky l'elfe de maison de la famille était derrière. Des que Sirius eut ouvert sa porte la pauvre créature baissa les yeux.

-Le maitre vous attend dans le salon.

-Merci Lasky va leur dire que j'arrive.

En silence il regarda l'elfe parcourir avec sa démarche hésitante les mettre qui le séparer de l'escalier et il s'y engagea. Une foie arriver dans le salon il salua ses parents encore plus froidement qu'a son habitude. Aujourd'hui il ne voulait que les haïr et il était bien décider a na pas leur pardonner leur comportement . Son père était assis sur un fauteuil et lisait la gazette des sorciers, sa mère quand a elle se tenait debout derrière lui une tasse de thé a la main. Elle souriait tout ceci la rendait euphorique. Son géniteur leva les yeux sur lui et l'examina quelque courtes secondes avant de nouveau tourner les yeux vert sa lecture.

-Es-tu prêt Sirius ?

-Oui père.

Celui-ci hocha la tête satisfait et posa son journal avant de se lever. Sa femme lui tendit son impair qu'il enfila alors que Sirius passait celui que Lasky avait pour lui. Monsieur Black s'avança vert son fils et lui agrippa fermement le bras avant de transplanter. Sirius observa le paysage lorsqu'il furent arriver. Un imposant manoir dans un style gothique s'étendait sous ses yeux et tous au tour du parc de la battisse une longue et haute muraille. Les grilles de fer noires étaient hautes et tous en haut un large panneau laissait lire « Camps Saint Laris ». Sirius détestait déjà cette endroit il le trouvait sinistre et comptait bien le quitter au plus vite. Au que oui il ferait tous pour ne rester qu'un petit mois dans cette horreur. Mais a son retour chez lui il le leur ferait payer après tous il n'était pas un des célèbre Maraudeur pour rien. Il suivit son père en silence le long de l'allée et tira la ficelle de la cloche qui pendait a l'entrée. Quelque seconde après un homme vint lui ouvrir un vieil homme au visage fermé que se tenait bien droit.

-Bienvenue monsieur vous êtes la pour ?

-Je vient voir Miss Laferne.

-Oh je vous vous êtes monsieur Black ?

-Oui.

-Suivez-moi alors.

En silence il suivirent le gardien qui aurait tous aussi put faire le métier de croque mort tant il était accueillant. Il s'arrêta devant une porte de chêne au bout du troisième couloir qu'il avait emprunter. Une voie de femme les autorisa a entrer.

-Miss voici monsieur Black et son fils.

La femme était grande et mince. Ses longues mains osseuses lorsqu'il les serra lui donnèrent presque la chair de poule. Elle vrilla sur lui des yeux bleu aussi pal que si ils étaient mort. Sans aucun commentaires il imita son père et s'assit sur un des fauteuils qu'elle leur montrait. Aussitôt son père et la femme entamèrent une discutions interminable sur les règles de cette prison, les attentes et tous un tas d'autre chose assommantes qu'il n'écouta pas. Déjà ses amis lui manquait. Lorsqu'au bous d'une heure la femme eut finit de tous expliquer a son père elle les invita a la suivre dans le manoir.

-Nous avons en ce moment même une centaine de pensionnaires, les chambres sont individuelles et les dortoirs séparer pour le bien être de nos pensionnaire.

Elle lança un regard a Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Que pourrait-il bien faire a ses jeunes demoiselles de si nuisible ?.

- La magie n'est autoriser qu'a certaine heures et sous contrôle d'un de nos employés. Le couvre feu et a 10 heures tapante. Je vais montrer son groupe a votre fils monsieur Black. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez.

-Bien je vais donc me retirer j'ai des chose a faire. Je compte sur toi Sirius tu sais ce que nous voulons.

Et il partit sans se retourner laissant son fils avec la sorcière. Elle le conduisit dans une salle ou une dizaine de jeunes attendait avec deux adulte. Ils y avait autant de fille que de garçon et tous semblait avoir son age. Ils était rangés par groupe, trois groupe. Le premier était deux filles qui lisaient un magazine deux jumelles qui ne levèrent même pas le nez a son arrivée. Le second était un trio une fille deux garçons tous respiraient les intellect. Le troisième attira plus l'attention de Sirius il était le plus nombreux dont deux des garçon tenait une fille par la taille. Ils lui lancèrent tous un sourire partagé entre la compation et la joie. Il les trouvait au premier a bord sympathique. La sorcière le tira de sa contemplation.

-Vos camarade partent en sortie aujourd'hui vous ferez leur connaissance plus tard. Cependant Miss Cassiara qui demeure dans votre groupe n'y va pas. Elle a été punit. Bien qu'elle soit fort sympathique je vous conseille de ne pas suivre son exemple.

De nouveau il sourit, lui Sirius Black n'avait besoin de personne pour se dévergonder. Comme le disait sa mère il l'était déjà assez tous seul. Le nom que la directrice lui avait donné éveillait une certaine curiosité en lui. Ou avait-il bien pu l'entendre?

-Je peux toujours vous conduire a elle.

-Si vous le souhaitez merci.

La femme eut alors un sourire et se retourna pour partir. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil encore a son groupe et alors que les jumelles le regardaient il leur adressa un clin d'œil. Elles se mirent alors a rougir et les autre rigolèrent. Cet endroit n'avait pas l'air si mal tout compte fait. La sorcière le guida jusqu'à une salle de musique vide ou une jeune fille jouait du piano. Elle le laissa la alors qu'il entrait. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour les jeune fille qui faisait de la musique. De dos elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Le morceau qu'elle jouait lui fit remonter pas mal de souvenir. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune il avait eut une amie parmi les sang pur. Une fille qui avait été son premier amour mais qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle jouait du piano elle aussi. Ce morceau que cette fille la jouait été le préféré de Sirius. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence, la file sursauta et se tourna d'un coup sec. Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement.

-Aline ?

Elle le fixait en silence la surprise se peignant sur tous ses trait du visage et lui l'observer estomaqué. Elle était plus grande que dans son souvenir, pourtant elle avait toujours la peau aussi pale et ses yeux. Quel yeux ! Toute les foies ou ils avait penser a elle ils se l'été rappelé mes ses souvenirs paraissaient fades aujourd'hui. Elle avait les yeux vert, d'un vert foret petilant et profond qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Et ses longues boucles aussi noires que les siennes qui couraient dans son dos ne faisait que la rendre plus belle. Lorsqu'elle sourit finalement il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Elle ria même et il trouva si bon de l'entendre toujours rire comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune.

-Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux en adoration devant sa voie puis il sourit de plus belle en pensant qu'il ressemblait surement a James lorsqu'il avait vu Lily pour la première foie. Pourtant les bruit de pas d'Aline lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta en la constatant a deux pas de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux ils se jaugèrent en souriant.

-Tu m'as manqué mon Sirius plus que tu ne le croira jamais.

Il ria heureux et lui tendit les bras. Elle s'y cala avec joie et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu es plus volumineux que dans mes souvenir.

-Insinuerais-tu que j'ai grossit ?

-Oui.

Et tous deux s'amusèrent ensemble et cette stupide plaisanterie un rien les faisant rire tant il était heureux de se revoir après tant d'années.


End file.
